The present invention relates to a trouser presser for drying and pressing a pair of washed trousers.
A conventional trouser presser of this type comprises a trouser carrier for holding or hanging a pair of washed trousers in a good shape, and heat plates for pressing the trousers from both sides fitted on the trouser carrier. The trouser carrier comprises a waist pad for shaping the waist portion of the trousers and bottom stretchers adapted to be fitted into the trouser bottoms to adjust their creases.
In fitting the trousers on the trouser carrier, the waist portion is firstly fitted on the waist pad, and the bottom stretchers are then inserted into their bottoms while adjusting their creases. After checking to make sure that there is no waviness on the surface of the trousers, which would result in wrinkles after pressing, a press start button is pressed. If any waviness is recognized on the trousers, it is necessary to adjust the mounting position of the waist pad and/or bottom stretchers to correct such an improper fitting.
It will be readily understood from the above description that the operator has to stoop down at least once to fit the waist portion and the bottoms for each pair of trousers. The faster the speed of the trouser presser, the more frequently the operator has to stoop down. Thus an increasing number of presser operators complain of tiredness or a pain in the waist.